Batman and Star vs the Forces of Evil
by Windrises
Summary: Batman teams up with Star Butterfly to save Gotham from Toffee's wrath.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. Star vs. the Forces of Evil was created by Daron Nefcy and is owned by Disney Television Animation.

Bruce Wayne had a business meeting with the villainous Toffee at Wayne Industries. Toffee wore makeup on his face and hands to keep Bruce from finding out that he was a reptile. He also used a fake last name called Jay. Bruce was a few minutes late to the business meeting, because his life as Batman often used up his time. Bruce said, "I'm sorry for being late Mr. Jay."

Toffee replied, "It's alright Mr. Wayne. I'm hoping that we can get down to business."

Bruce said, "I've heard that you have a business offer that I can't refuse."

Toffee smiled while saying, "I sure do. I can turn this old company into the newest and most successful company in the world."

Bruce asked, "How can you do that?"

Toffee said, "The explanation doesn't matter."

Bruce replied, "Well, if I'm going to go into business with you I have to know what you're doing."

Toffee lightly chuckled while saying, "You're rich with irony Mr. Wayne. You're Gotham's richest man yet nobody knows what you do most of the time. You're as secretive as a bat hiding in the shadows."

Bruce asked, "What are you trying to say Mr. Jay?"

Toffee said, "Gotham trust a mysterious guy in a bat costume despite not knowing who he is yet you question the best business offer that you've ever gotten."

Bruce replied, "You're mad. You're using Gotham's blind faith in Batman as a cheap excuse for me to have blind faith in you to take over my company."

Toffee said, "This is hardly your company Mr. Wayne. You waste too much time with your other job."

Bruce nervously asked, "Other job?" Bruce smiled and said, "My only other job is being Gotham's best playboy."

Toffee replied, "Yeah right. Over the years I've hired people to find secrets for me and you had one of the most interesting secrets of all."

Ludo burst into the room and asked, "Is it time to show him the evidence?"

Toffee said, "Yes."

Ludo said, "Check out these photos Mr. Wayne." Ludo showed Bruce a pile of pictures of Batman with his mask off.

Bruce asked, "How did you get these?"

Toffee said, "I had to pay Ra's al Ghul a fortune for these."

Bruce asked, "You know my secret identity?"

Toffee had a big smile on his face while saying, "Surprise!"

Bruce sighed and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Toffee said, "Wayne Enterprises will be my new hideout. If you try to take it back from me I'll give these pictures to the police and Arkham Asylum."

Bruce replied, "Fine. I'll get going. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Toffee said, "Go fire anybody that works here."

Bruce sighed and replied, "Okay." Bruce packed up his stuff, pretended to fire his staff, and walked out.

Ludo said, "I don't get why you chose to move to Gotham. It's the most dangerous city in the world."

Toffee replied, "Gotham's the perfect city for creatures like us. There's more villains in this city than anywhere else. If Batman tries to stop me I'll reveal his secret identity and have his superhero career destroyed. I'm sure that at least a few residents of Arkham Asylum will be tempted to join me. I could start the ultimate villain army. Star and her family would be defenseless if they ever had to battle dozens of Arkham Asylum villains at the same time."

Ludo nervously said, "I'm worried that I won't be much of a help if that ever happens."

Toffee replied, "If I can get the Joker to be my new right hand man I'll have you taken care of."

Bruce walked outside and saw the Bat Signal. However he quickly noticed that the Bat Signal looked different. The bat wings looked more like butterfly wings. Bruce said, "This day is full of things that have been bugging me."

Bruce got on his Batman costume and went to the police station's rooftop. Batman asked, "Why does the Bat Signal look messed up?"

Star Butterfly said, "It doesn't look messed up. I added some new wings to it."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Star Butterfly said, "I'm Star Butterfly. I'm a princess and a hero."

Batman asked, "What do you want from me?"

Star said, "I'm come to stop Toffee."

Batman asked, "Who's Toffee?"

Star said, "The most dangerous villain in the world."

Batman replied, "Yeah right. I've fought the world's most vicious villains."

Star responded, "You fight goofy weirdos with clown and animal gimmicks. Toffee is way more powerful than any of them."

Batman said, "There's nobody in the world more dangerous than the Joker."

Star asked, "Couldn't Superman defeat him in like fifteen seconds?"

Batman said, "No. I'm the only person that's ever stopped him."

Star replied, "Since you're occasionally a good detective I was hoping that you would know where Toffee is."

Batman said, "I don't have time to deal with you and your childish enemies. I have to stop Mr. Jay."

Star suspected that Mr. Jay was Toffee so she asked, "What does Mr. Jay look like?"

Batman said, "He's a sneaky businessman who dresses like a lawyer."

Star replied, "Toffee is Mr. Jay."

Batman said, "You're a loopy fool with goofy theories. There's plenty of businessmen who wear the type of suits that lawyers wear. Stop being so stubborn and judgmental."

Star replied, "That's what you acted like in Batman vs. Superman." Batman frowned at Star. Star asked, "Was there anything suspicious about Mr. Jay?"

Batman said, "He had a green skinned assistant who looked like a rotting bird."

Star replied, "That's Ludo. He works with Toffee."

Batman thought about it and said, "It seems like you're the real detective this time. I'm going to go fight them."

Star replied, "I'm going to fight them too."

Batman said, "No offense butterfly girl, but I'm the only person that's worthy of fighting crime in Gotham."

Star asked, "Then why do you have Robin and Batgirl fight crime with you?"

Batman said, "Those brats refuse to let me do all the work."

Star replied, "My show is called Star vs. the Forces of Evil. If I don't fight evil the show's title will just be Star which is flattering, but not as exciting."

Batman sighed and said, "I guess you can be my sidekick on this adventure."

Star replied, "Hold on there. This is an equal team up."

Batman responded, "Fine."

Batman and Star went to Wayne Industries. Star said, "This is a nice looking building."

Batman replied, "The building's about a hundred years old."

Star said, "Wow. This place sucks." Batman frowned.

Ludo ran into the meeting room and nervously said, "We've got some major problems."

Toffee asked, "What's happening?"

Ludo said, "Batman and Star Butterfly are here."

Toffee replied, "Then I'll have Batman's secret identity revealed across the world. The pictures of him with his mask off are in the file cabinet."

Batman and Star Butterfly burst into the meeting room. Batman ran to the file cabinet and started breaking it apart. Star asked, "Why are you fighting the file cabinet instead of the villains?"

Batman said, "Getting rid of the evidence in the file cabinet is more important."

Star replied, "You really are batty."

Toffee said, "Greetings. I'm Mr. Jay."

Star replied, "Yeah right. Your disguise is a worthless and dumb trick Toffee."

Toffee giggled and said, "I know. I was just curious to see if you were gullible enough to fall for my trick. You ironically disappointed me by being smart." Toffee wiped off the makeup.

Batman looked at Toffee and said, "You're not a human."

Toffee replied, "Indeed. I pretended to be a human which is rather similar to you pretending to be a bat."

Star said, "Despite my last name I don't pretend to be a butterfly. However it would be fun to fly around with butterfly wings."

Batman kept punching the file cabinet while saying, "I have a device in my utility belt that can break the evidence. After that I'll defeat those nasty villains."

Ludo nervously said, "Batman's getting close to destroying all of our evidence."

Toffee replied, "Big deal. I'll have him destroyed soon anyways."

Star said, "I'm going to get rid of your evil plans Toffee."

Batman replied, "Don't bother trying to fight the fake lawyer Star Butterfly. I'll fight him."

Star said, "I know that you're a great hero, but you have to have trust in other heroes."

Batman replied, "Okay."

Star used her wand to start zapping Toffee. Star said, "I'm going to bring you down."

Toffee replied, "The wand won't stop me. I've spent days learning how to be unaffected by the blasts of your wand."

Star said, "I've spent weeks learning how to make the wand stronger."

Toffee replied, "Oh dear." Star blasted Toffee. Toffee tried to stay strong, but it didn't work out. He passed out. Ludo had a few criminals from Arkham Asylum help him carry Toffee to the getaway portal.

Batman said, "Despite them getting away you saved Gotham from suffering their wrath. I'm proud of you."

Star replied, "Thank you Batman. What did you do with the file cabinet?"

Batman said, "I set it on fire."

Star replied, "Bruce Wayne could sue you for that."

Batman smiled and said, "That would be an awkward trial."


End file.
